Under the weather
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Un violent orage et une route barrée vont confronter les frères Winchesters à leurs deux dernières chasses, à tout ce qui a été dit et surtout à tout ce qu’ils n’ont pas encore réglé ! Post Asylum & Scarecrow. R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Under the weather.

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais j'adoooore jouer avec eux !

**Résumé : **Un violent orage et une route barrée vont confronter les frères Winchesters à leur deux dernières chasses, à tout ce qui a été dit et surtout à tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore réglé ! Post Asylum & Scarecrow. R&R !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Oui je sais, je suis un peu à la bourre chronologiquement parlant (!!!) mais j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a déjà quelque temps et j'ai décidé de la publier maintenant parce que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié. Alors, histoire de me faire pardonner ... !!! :)

Sinon, je suis partie du principe que l'épisode Scarecrow se passe vraiment juste après celui d'Asylum, pour pouvoir d'intégrer ces deux histoires dans cette fic !

Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ... chaque review est comme une dizaine de carré de chocolat (de préférence noir, au moins 70%, ou bien avec des éclats de noisettes ou encore ... pardon, je m'égare encore !)

_Coz I'm under the weather_

_Just like the world_

_I'm so sorry for being so bold_

_When I turn out the light_

_You're out of sight_

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

_Feels like home._

**Chapitre I.**

Un éclair illumina le ciel, traversa les nuages sombres comme un zigzag étincelant et Dean se mit à compter.

Un ... deux ... trois ... et le tonnerre éclata.

_C'est parce que la lumière se déplace plus vite que le son_, déclara la voix d'un petit Sam de huit ans dans sa tête, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Son intello de petit frère ... son petit frère, à nouveau avec lui. Assis sur le siège passager, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Arbres sombres, route sans fin, aucune âme qui vive, pas la moindre habitation pour rompre la monotonie ... un paysage de rêve ! De toute façon, même s'il était tombé sur une ville remplie de bars avec des serveuses topless tous les cinq mètres, Dean aurait toujours détesté ce coin de l'Indiana. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était mettre le plus de distance entre eux et Burkitsville. Entre eux et cette ville de dingue, et tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Tout ce qu'elle lui rappellerait encore pendant longtemps.

Il grimaça en se tournant légèrement sur son siège, en partie à cause des images qui voletaient dans son esprit, de Sam sur le bord de la route partant de son côté, sans lui, et en parti à cause de blessures que ses deux dernières chasses lui avaient laissé. Sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien mais il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques côtes froissées. Rien de bien grave ... si son arme n'avait été chargée au gros sel, et si celle qu'il avait tendue à Sam n'avait pas été chargée du tout, il ne serait plus là pour se plaindre ! La douleur derrière son crâne battait en pulsation, au même rythme que les battements de son cœur, et Dean regretta de ne pas avoir pu régler son compte à ce putain de shérif. Bon, d'accord, son sort n'était pas enviable mais quand même. Il aurait adoré lui balancer la crosse de son flingue dans la figure. Un juste retour des choses. Et passer toute la nuit dehors ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à se sentir mieux, mais pour l'instant aucune de ses _blessures_ ne comptait vraiment. Parce que Sam était de retour. Sam était revenu avec lui. Les frères Winchester étaient à nouveau réunis. Un petit voix au fond de son esprit lui soufflait que Sam n'était revenu que pour retrouver le meurtrier de Jessica, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il pensait ne pas y arriver tout seul mais il préféra ne pas l'écouter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter du moment. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean tendit la main vers le bouton du chauffage en retenant un frisson. Décidemment, il devenait trop vieux pour tout ça ! Tout ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant, c'était trouver un motel, se laisser tomber sur le lit le plus proche de la porte et dormir durant les 24 prochaine heures. Et puis prendre une douche brûlante pour effacer la douleur et la fatigue de ses derniers jours et réussir enfin à se réchauffer. Et dormir encore pendant les 24 prochaines heures !

Dean augmenta d'un degrés le thermostat mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa que Sam avait légèrement ouvert se fenêtre.

« _ Dean, on crève de chaud !

_ Hein ?

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de grelotter ?

« _ Oh ... désolé frérot.

Il arrêta son geste, et après un instant d'hésitation, éteignit le chauffage.

« _ Merci, lui répondit Sam en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, en pure perte.

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures et Sam n'avait qu'une envie, voir apparaître devant eux le signe d'un motel avec des chambres libres. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était de lourds nuages noirs et menaçants, striés d'éclairs, et des arbres malmenés par le vent.

« _ À ton avis, on en a encore pour longtemps ? lui lança finalement Sam en poussant un soupir d'exaspération

_ J'en sais rien, lui répondit Dean plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Lui aussi était exténué, et la fatigue le rendait irritable. Un silence presque glacé s'installa alors dans l'Impala, et Dean se sentit brusquement coupable. Son frère était de retour mais ce n'était peut-être pas définitif. Et en agissant de la sorte, il ne faisait rien pour le convaincre de rester. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec Sam depuis son retour et il craignait que la moindre remarque, la moindre parole risque de le faire changer d'avis. Qu'il ne supporte plus de rester avec lui, qu'il ne _le_ supporte et qu'il claque à nouveau la porte.

Les premières gouttes d'eau tombèrent du ciel et vinrent s'écraser au sol, avant de se répandre en une mare liquide et glacée. Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel, comme une semonce et la pluie redoubla brusquement d'intensité. Elle se déversa en de véritables trombes d'eau et le monde se laissa entièrement engloutir. En quelques minutes tout ce qui les entourait disparu dans un rideau de pluie, et Dean dû ralentir en agrippant le volant.

« _ C'est pas vrai, jura-t-il entre ses dents en scrutant la route devant. Il y voyait à peine à un mètre devant lui.

_ Euh ... Dean, l'appela son frère après quelques minutes de silence. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter, au moins le temps que ça se calme ?

_ Pas question de passer la nuit ici ! s'exclama Dean sans se retourner vers son frère.

Sam se demanda durant un instant si son frère ne voulait pas dormir dans sa voiture ou s'il craignait juste que sa précieuse voiture s'abîme sous la pluie, mais il se retint de lui lancer une remarque à ce sujet.

Ils roulèrent pendant presque une demi heure sous une pluie battante, avec pour seul bruit le staccato de la pluie tombant sur le toit de la voiture. Sam était sur le point de lui dire de s'arrêter – au diable sa fichue voiture, de toute façon ils n'iraient pas plus loin ! – quand l'averse commença à se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pleuvait toujours mais avec beaucoup moins de force, et Dean vit apparaître devant lui un barrage de police. Plusieurs voitures de police barraient la route et leurs gyrophares rouges et bleus illuminaient les environs.

_Merde ... qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_

Il ralentit presque à contre cœur et vit un officier de police, vêtu d'un large impair sombre, lui faire signe de se garer devant lui.

« _ Tout va bien Monsieur l'agent ? lui demanda Dean en ouvrant la vitre.

_ La route est barrée, lui répondit l'agent en se penchant vers lui. Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.

_ C'est que ... mon frère et moi avions prévu de ...

_ Ch'suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. La rivière a débordée, plus aucune route n'est praticable, et on a du évacuer Rockson City et Port Smith.

_ Mais je ...

_ Vous devez faire demi tour, continua le policier sans se démonter.

_Oh c'est pas vrai !_

Dean pesta en silence mais le flic avait l'air décidé. Il ne les laisserait pas passer. Et si sa foutue rivière avait vraiment débordée ... voilà ce qu'il leur fallait maintenant. Une putain d'inondation ! À croire que ce coin de l'Indiana était vraiment maudit ... ou qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout les Winchester !

« _ Dean ?

La voix de Sam le tira de ses réflexions.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Vu que ma caisse n'est pas insubmersible, murmura le jeune homme entre ses dents ... On fait demi tour, décréta-t-il sans même un regard pour le policier debout sous la pluie.

_Voilà exactement ce que je voulais éviter, _songea-t-il en reculant. _Revenir vers Burkitsville ... qui sait, si jamais c'est inondé aussi de ce coté, on va devoir rester là bas pour la nuit ? Je suis sûr que les habitants de ce foutu patelin seraient sûrement ravis de nous accueillir à bras ouvert ! Et merde !_

Il était fatigué, en colère contre les éléments et tout ce coin de l'Indiana qui commençait à user le peu de patience qui lui restait, et il lui fallu quelque instant avant de réaliser que Sam lui parlait.

« _ Ça ne nous dit toujours pas où on va Dean. Il pleut des cordes, on est au beau milieu de nulle part et ...

_ Et je sais déjà tout ça Sam ! lui rétorqua son frère en agrippant le volant.

Même si la pluie ne tombait plus avec la même intensité, il avait du mal à voir à un mètre devant lui et il devait faire un effort de plus en plus grand pour réussir à rester sur la route. Et le fait d'avoir l'impression qu'un maniaque s'amusait à jouer de la batterie entre ses deux yeux ne l'y aidait pas vraiment !

« _ Oui et bien ça ne se voit pas, railla Sam.

_ Et tu as une meilleure idée, monsieur l'intello, s'exclama Dean en tournant la tête vers son frère. Parce que je suis ...

_ Dean, freine ! lui cria Sam en agrippant le volant. Il le tira vers lui avant que Dean puisse réagir et l'Impala tangua brusquement vers la droite. Dean freina juste après et la voiture se figea brusquement dans un crissement aiguë de pneus et de freins, puis elle glissa dangereusement sur la route durant quelque instant avant de s'immobiliser sèchement dans une gerbe d'eau.

Durant un instant, seul le bruit de la pluie se fit entendre dans l'habitacle. Pourtant Sam aurait juré que le bruit des battements de son cœur résonnait aussi dans la voiture.

« _ Sam ? l'appela son frère. Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lui répondre.

« _ Euh ... oui, je crois ...

_ Bien ... Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers lui

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

_ Attraper le volant et tirer comme un dingue !

_ J'essayais juste de nous éviter un accident, lui rétorqua vivement Sam à désignant du doigt la souche qui gisait au beau milieu de la route.

_ En nous faisant tuer ! Si c'est ce que tu veux tu n'as qu'à prendre ton flingue et me tirer dessus !

Sam tressaillit comme si son frère l'avait frappé. Durement. Violement. Un vrai coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle et l'empêcha de penser.

_Clic clic clic ..._

_Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te donner une arme chargée ?_

Sam fixa son frère avec stupéfaction, et peut-être aussi une certaine crainte. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère le regarder avec une telle intensité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il réalisa qu'il était incapable de deviner ce que pensait son frère. Jusque là, il lui suffisait d'un regard pour savoir ce que Dean pensait. A ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. A sa façon de se tenir. De lui parler. Mais là ... le regard de son frère restait désespérément indéchiffrable. Presque ... inaccessible. A un point qui effrayait Sam plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, parce qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre le mal que leur quatre années de séparation avait fait à leur relation.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais Dean le fit taire en sortant brusquement de la voiture. Sam le vit faire le tour de l'Impala et malgré son appréhension, il sortit à son tour. Il ne pleuvait presque plus mais le froid le fit frissonner et il resserra les pans de son blouson contre lui.

« _ C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama la voix de son frère.

Il vit Dean se pencher vers le pneu arrière gauche, puis s'agenouiller à même le sol sans se soucier du fait que la route était trempée et boueuse.

« _ C'est pas vrai !

Dean se releva et Sam le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste de complète frustration.

« _ Euh ... Dean ? l'appela-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il se passe que les deux pneus arrière ont éclaté et que l'essieu est tordu !

_ Et tu ne peux pas le réparer.

Les connaissances de Sam en matière de voiture étaient relativement limitées et il lui avait toujours semblé que Dean, qui était l'expert de la famille après leur père, était capable de tout réparer.

« _ Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit son frère sur un ton sarcastique. Il me faut juste deux roues de secours et tout le matériel nécessaire pour réparer un essieu tordu ! Je suis sûr que j'ai ça dans le coffre entre mes photos de Dolly Parton et mes CD de Willie Nelson !

_ Hey, j'y suis pour rien ! »

Sam se détourna de son frère et fit quelque pas sur la route. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette foutue souche s'était retrouvée au beau milieu de la route ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était leur éviter un accident, et tant pis si son frère n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte.

Dean sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son frère s'éloigner de lui et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir aboyé sur Sam. Après tout, il n'était pour rien. Il leur avait même éviter de rentrer de plein fouet dans cette souche, cette fichue souche qu'il n'avait pas été capable de voir. Si Sam n'était pas intervenu, ils auraient sûrement eu des problème beaucoup plus graves que deux pneus éclatés. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de frustration en faisant le tour de l'Impala, avant de sortir son portable pour appeler une dépanneuse. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, de moins pas ici, et sans équipement.

« _ Je le crois pas !

Sam se retourna brusquement et vit son frère brandir son téléphone portable au dessus de lui. Et il comprit.

_Pas de réseau !_

Il sortit aussitôt le sien et fit de même mais rien à faire, aucune barre n'apparut sur l'écran. Ils ne pouvaient appeler personne.

« _ D'accord ! s'exclama Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça c'est génial ! Vraiment génial ! Et quoi d'autre ensuite ! Une pluie de grenouille ? Un tremblement de terre ?

_ À qui tu parles ? lui demanda Sam en revenant vers lui, soudain inquiet que son frère ai perdu la tête.

_ Personne ! lui répondit-il sèchement.

Dean se força à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« _ On a que deux choix, soit on reste là, soit on essaye de retourner en arrière vers la petite station essence qu'on a croisé toute à l'heure.

_ C'est à plus de deux heures de marche, lui fit remarquer Sam en scrutant du regard la route sombre et déserte qui se déroulait devant lui.

_ Oui et bien c'est ça ou passer la nuit dans l'Impala.

Vu le nombre de nuit qu'il avait pu passer à dormir dans cette voiture, Sam savait combien la banquette arrière était inconfortable, surtout pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Ce à quoi il fallait ajouter le froid et l'humidité ...

« _ Ok, va pour la station essence.

Pendant que Sam récupérait une partie de leur affaires et les fourraient dans son sac à dos – après tout, ils ne savaient pas sur quoi il risquaient de tomber – Dean échangea son blouson en cuir contre un plus chaud, peu enchanté à l'idée de passer la nuit dehors sou la pluie. Une fois prêt, les deux frères s'éloignèrent en silence de l'Impala sans échanger un mot.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais il faisait si sombre que Sam y voyait à peine à deux mètre devant lui. Tout autour de lui, les arbres se dressaient silencieusement, silhouettes ternes et presque fantomatiques. Il détestait la forêt, surtout ce genre de forêt obscure et impénétrable, si profonde qu'aucun bruit ne venait les troubler. Il avait toujours détesté les entraînements que son père leur infligeait dans ce genre de forêt, surtout les courses d'orientations. Il s'était perdu une fois et il avait passé des heures à tourner en rond, entouré de pins immense et tous parfaitement identiques, si hauts et terrifiants qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression de le regarder, de le suivre et de murmurer sur son passage. Lorsque Dean l'avait finalement retrouvé, Sam avait senti un tel soulagement l'envahir qu'il avait faillit se mettre à pleurer, et ce malgré ses quinze ans.

Et depuis cette histoire de Wendigo, il les aimait encore moins. Brusquement la Californie, ses plages, son ciel vertigineusement bleu, sa chaleur et son soleil lui manquèrent cruellement. Presque physiquement.

Dean marchait devant lui, et Sam savait à sa posture qu'il était en colère. Epaules raides, tête légèrement baissée. Tout son corps était tendu, rigide, et le jeune homme le connaissait suffisamment bien – malgré ces quatre années de séparation – pour savoir qu'il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire ce qui le tracassait. En même temps, il avait de nombreuses raisons d'être en colère. Ces dernières semaines avaient été relativement ... intenses ! Sam se retint de grimacer. Intense ? Si tirer sur son propre frère – deux fois ! – se disputer au point de lui tourner le dos et le retrouver juste avant qu'il ne finisse entre les mains d'un épouvantail sanguinaire pouvaient être considérées comme intense ... alors oui, ces deux dernières semaines avaient été intenses. Un part de lui en voulait toujours à son frère pour un certain nombre de choses mais surtout parce qu'il ne lui parlait pas. Comme si Dean Winchester parlait de ce qu'il ressentait ! Seulement Sam en avait besoin. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à régler. Il avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire, seulement son frère ne semblait pas du tout disposé à les entendre. La seule façon qu'il avait de régler ses problèmes était de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

_On n'en parle pas, rien ne s'est passé, où est-ce que tu vois un problème Sammy ?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam avait ralenti l'allure et lorsque Dean se retourna pour voir si son frère le suivait, il réalisa qu'il était à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi il avait ralenti, il le devina à son expression.

« _ Sam, arrête de penser et bouge toi un peu ! lui lança-t-il.

_ Hein ?

_ Tu te traînes, et ça parce que tu réfléchis trop.

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais que je réfléchis trop ?

_ Je le vois à ta figure !

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors arrête et avance ! lui répliqua Dean en se retournant.

_ Tu veux que je te dise ? Je déteste quand tu fais ça, lui lança Sam sans vraiment réfléchir.

_ Quand je fais quoi ?

_ Ça, jouer les petits chefs, donner des ordres comme si ...

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? l'interrompit Dean en revenant brusquement vers lui. Me tirer dessus ?

_ Ah ! s'exclama Sam en le pointant du doigt. Je le savais ! Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire à l'asile !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui répondit son frère d'un ton sarcastique. Après tout tu as raté ton coup !

_ Je me suis excusé ! se récria Sam.

_ Tu veux rire ! _Oh euh, à propos de toute à l'heure, je suis désolé mais ce n'était pas ma faute, hein ?_, lui dit le jeune homme d'un air faussement contrit. Très convaincant Sammy ! »

Sam grimaça en entendant son frère le caricaturer de la sorte. Dean était injuste. Il n'avait jamais dit de telles choses, ou au moins pas comme ça, avec si peu de ... conviction. Il regrettait vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans l'asile, et il s'en était excusé.

« _ Ce n'était pas de ma faute, lui rappela-t-il avec force. J'étais possédé par l'esprit d'Elicott et ...

_ Oh non Sammy, tu n'étais pas possédé. Elicott ne possédait pas les gens, il se contentait d'augmenter leur rage et leur colère, nuance !

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ Je le sais parce qu'il m'est tombé dessus ! lui répliqua brusquement Dean en avançant si rapidement vers lui que Sam ne pu s'empêcher de reculer. Il avait déjà vu son frère en colère mais jamais comme ça, jamais à ce point.

_ Mais au lieu de me dire _tiens, si j'allais exploser la tête de mon petit frère_, moi j'ai résisté, et j'ai brûlé les os de ce vieux cinglé ! Forcément, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, vu que je t'avais t'assommé pour t'empêcher de me descendre !

_ Dean je ...

_ Et tu veux que je te dise, continua le jeune homme, c'est pas ça le pire ...

Sam comprit que ce qu'il avait craint et pourtant espéré ces deux dernières semaines était en train de se produire. Toute la colère, le ressentiment, tous les sentiments que son frère avait enfouis étaient en train de ressurgir maintenant, au beau milieu de cette route déserte.

« _ Je peux passer sur le fait que tu me détestes au point de vouloir me descendre, que tu trouves que je _joue les petits chefs autoritaires_ même si je te rappelle que quand tu m'as dit de laisser Kat toute seule dans cette pièce, sans savoir si l'esprit dedans allait lui faire du mal ou non, je t'ai écouté ! J'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit même si ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on sait ! ...

Je t'ai écouté, j'ai fais ce que tu voulais et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu en retour, hein ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je regrettais ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit là bas ! s'exclama Sam avec véhémence. Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai pu te dire là bas !

_ Vraiment ? Parce que pour moi, tu avais l'air très convaincant !

_ Dean ... s'il te plait, lui dit-il en essayant de le calmer. Je n'ai jamais... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ...

_ Ne te fous pas de moi Sam ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, tu ne t'ai pas gêné pour me le rappeler ... tu as même essayé de me descendre juste après !

_ Ce n'était pas MOI !

_ Mais tu tenais cette arme ! s'écria Dean. Tu la tenais et tu n'as pas hésité à tirer ! Alors même si tu étais sous l'emprise d'Elicott, je suis sûr que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit, _tout_ ce que tu as dit ! ... je sais que ce que tu penses _vraiment_ de moi, mais là aussi je peux aussi oublier le fait que tu me considères comme un pauvre type pathétique, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans l'aval de son père. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi je fais ça ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce n'est pas seulement pour obéir aux ordres de Papa, mais peut-être parce que c'est quelque chose que je _veux_ faire, continua Dean en insistant sur les derniers mots. Parce que je pense que sauver des vies est plus important que toutes ces conneries de normalité que tu me sers depuis des années. Mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir vu que tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. Pas une seule fois ! Pour un type qui se vante d'avoir pu aller dans une fac prestigieuse, tu es parfois un vrai crétin !

_ Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas me ressortir cette histoire ! lui rétorqua Sam avec véhémence.

Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là, ce qui avait fait que brusquement toutes leurs rancoeurs explosent maintenant. Peut-être justement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais – en bon Winchester – réglé leurs problèmes, parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté de manière honnête et sincère. Peut-être parce que Sam avait craint ce moment où Dean lui reprocherait enfin, parce qu'il était persuadé que son frère lui en voulait, son départ pour Stanford.

« _ Bon sang, je suis juste allé à l'université, j'ai fait ce que la majorité des gens de mon âge font ! Mais non, il a fallu que Papa ...

_ Ne mêle pas Papa à tout ça !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Parce que si on en est là, c'est surtout à cause de lui et son désir maladif de vengeance !

Dean le gratifia d'un rire sec qui fit grimacer son petit frère.

« _ Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ! Tu lui reproches d'être obsédé par la vengeance mais tu ne vaux pas mieux !

_ Je ne suis pas comme lui ! s'écria Sam.

_ Ah vraiment, lui répondit Dean avec un calme glacé qui le fit brusquement tressaillir.

Et avoir peur. Parce que qu'un Dean comme ça, froid, calme, le regard assombrit par la colère était quelque chose de relativement terrifiant.

_ Je ...

_ La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est retrouver Papa et te venger. Tu es à ce point obsédé que tu est prêt à tout sacrifier ! Lorsqu'on chassait ce Wendigo à _Blackwater Ridge_, si je n'avais pas été là pour te calmer tu aurais laissé Hayley et ses frères se faire tuer. Sans compter que tu m'as planté sur notre dernière chasse, uniquement pour suivre ton obsession ! Oh oui tu m'as sauvé la vie mais c'était à la dernière minute, et je me demande encore pourquoi tu es revenu !... je t'ai dit que tu n'est qu'un putain d'égoïste mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es allé à la fac ou que tu nous a rayé de ta vie pendant 4 ans. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, et à ta vengeance ! ... Oui, je sais, continua Dean en levant la main pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Tu aimais Jess, et je ne saurai sûrement jamais ce que tu ressens mais Papa, lui, peut le comprendre. Seulement lui, même s'il était obsédé par sa vengeance, il a toujours tout fait pour sauver des gens. Tu as passé tout ce temps à te plaindre de lui mais devine quoi Sammy : tu es devenu ton pire cauchemar ! »

Abasourdi. Durant un instant, Sam se demanda si son frère ne venait pas de lui tirer dessus parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était complètement paralysé, incapable de penser, de bouger. De respirer. Dean ne pouvait pas vraiment penser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et encore moins avoir raison à ce sujet. Sam n'était pas ... non, il n'était pas comme son père. Tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. D'accord, Dean était en pétard contre lui et il s'était laissé emporté par sa colère mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas comme son père !

Mais ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de son frère le figea sur place. Regret, colère, tristesse, inquiétude, stupéfaction ... mais aucune trace de mensonge. Dean avait l'air lui aussi sous le choc, comme si la situation lui avait échappé mais Sam comprit qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Chacune de ses paroles était sincère, pire que tout, chacune étaient vraie. Dean avait juste l'air de réaliser maintenant tout ce qu'il avait dit, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de lui avouer mais qui lui avait échappé presque malgré lui, dans le _feu de l'action_. Tout ce que son frère venait de dire ... il le pensait vraiment. Il le ressentait vraiment. Il pensait vraiment que Sam le détestait, qu'il le trouvait pathétique – après tout, Sam le lui avait bien lancé à la figure – et il acceptait tout ça. Il acceptait le fait que son frère ai _vraiment _eu envie de lui tirer dessus !

« _ Dean je ... commença Sam avec un certaine hésitation, en avançant vers lui mais aussitôt son frère recula. Sam le vit se replier sur lui-même, se fermer et son regard se fit brusquement plus sombre et lointain. La conversation était terminée.

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller, lui lança-t-il d'un ton détaché en se lui tournant le dos. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean s'éloigna de lui et Sam le suivit presque machinalement. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, ni même que la nuit était quasiment tombée et que l'obscurité les entourait presque entièrement.

En partant pour Stanford, il s'était juré de ne pas se sentir coupable de faire enfin une chose pour lui. Tout le monde était égoïste parfois, mais à son niveau, il avait vu son départ comme sa seule chance de survie. Comme sa seule bouffée d'oxygène. Seulement maintenant ... il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir coupé les ponts avec sa famille pendant quatre longues années, ou bien d'être revenu. Oui, il voulait retrouver le meurtrier de Jess et se venger, mais qui ne l'aurait pas voulu à sa place. Leur père avait bien passé ses 20 dernières années à faire exactement la même chose, et Dean ... Sam se figea quand il réalisa que Dean n'avait jamais cherché la vengeance. Pourtant, il aurait pu. Ce démon lui avait pris sa mère, son père, son enfance, son innocence, ses chances d'avoir une vie normale, un avenir. Mais son frère n'avait jamais agit dans le but de se venger. Non, il faisait toujours passé les intérêts des autres avant les siens, la vie des autres avant la sienne. La vie de son petit frère et celle de son père avant la sienne ...

.

***

.

Dean sentit, plus qu'il ne vit réellement, que Sam le suivait mais il ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre. Pour tout dire, il n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre à courir. Ou peut-être trouver un endroit pour disparaître complètement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire tout ça à son frère ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Sam ... Sam ne le lui pardonnerait jamais ! Bon sang, si son frère lui balançait autant d'horreur, il n'était pas sûr qu'il le lui pardonnerait. Peut-être ... peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre comme excuse le coup qu'il avait reçut à la tête ? Prétendre que ce n'était qu'un coup de folie, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Faire comme si ne s'était passé. Oublier, enfouir le souvenir de ce moment le plus profondément possible. Mais demander à Sam d'oublier tout ça, c'était quasiment mission impossible.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes quand Sam appela son frère.

« _ Dean ?

_Pitié, qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il faut qu'on parle !_

_ Quoi !

_ Tu devrais venir voir ... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en bas.

Dean hésita un instant avant de rejoindre son frère sur le bord de la route.

« _ Quoi ? répéta-t-il en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Là, en bas, lui montra Sam en pointant le faisceau de sa lampe torche vers le fond du fossé qui jouxtait la petite route.

Dean plissa les yeux et fixa l'obscurité qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une masse sombre, la silhouette de quelques arbres et ... un reflet. Quelque chose de fugace qui accrocha la lumière de la lampe de Sam.

« _ Revient par là, lui dit-il en montrant du doigt le centre du fossé, juste devant lui.

_ Où ça ?

_ Là ... un peu plus à droite ... juste là, s'exclama Dean quand un éclat fugace illumina le fossé. Sam tendit sa torche et l'éclat réapparut.

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de percer l'obscurité.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, lui répondit Dean sans quitter l'éclat des yeux. On dirait ... un phare ... on dirait un phare de voiture.

_ Tu crois qu'il y a une voiture dans le fossé ?

_ Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. Hey, y'a quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

_ Oui ... on est là ! s'écria la voix d'un homme en contrebas. Eh, on est là !

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

« _ Est-ce que ... est-ce que ça ? lui cria Dean.

_ Oui. Ça va, on n'est pas blessé, mais on ne peut pas remonter, la pente est trop raide !

_On ? _

_ Combien est-ce que vous êtes en bas ?

_ Juste moi et ma fille Amy. »

Dean se retourna vers son frère et l'interrogea du regard.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait _? lui demanda Sam silencieusement.

_Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, on descend._

_ Ok. Ne bougez pas, mon frère et moi on va descendre vous aider. »

Dean se redressa et se retourna vers Sam, pour constater que son frère avait déjà accroché l'extrémité d'une corde autour de l'arbre le plus proche, et l'autre autour de sa taille. Dean fit de même, puis il récupéra son sac, passa la lanière autour de son cou et s'approcha du rebord du fossé.

La terre était humide et glissante, une mélange de boue, d'herbe et de graviers qui les faisaient vaciller et glisser à chacun de leur pas. Dean resserra sa prise sur sa corde, jeta un regard vers son frère juste au dessus de lui, avant de continuer à descendre lentement. Même si les deux personnes en bas n'étaient pas blessées, il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussit à remonter d'eux même. Qui sait combien de temps ils auraient passé avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de leur présence dans ce fossé ?

Dean jura entre ses dents quand son pied dérapa et qu'il faillit se retrouver à genoux dans la terre. Il sentit le regard de son frère se poser sur lui, mais il leva la main et brandit son pouce pour le rassurer et lui montrer que tout aller bien. Du moins pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que serait leur retour, quand il devrait reprendre ce chemin glissant dans le sens inverse.

« _ Dieu merci, s'exclama une voix masculine quand lui et Sam touchèrent enfin une surface plane.

Le jeune homme se redressa en grimaçant, détacha sa corde et se retourna vers l'homme qui les attendait. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, avait un visage poupin, le crâne dégarni et il portait des lunettes rondes. Pour tout dire, il avait l'allure d'un comptable – pas très grand avec un léger embonpoint – et son style vestimentaire – costume beige et chemise bleu pâle.

« _ Je croyais que personne ne nous trouverai jamais, continua l'homme en regardant les deux frères comme s'ils étaient le messie. Ce qui mit Dean très vite mal à l'aise.

« _ Euh ... et bien disons que c'est un coup de chance, lui dit-il en s'efforçant de minimiser les choses.

_ Il n'empêche ... je m'appelle Carl. Carl Jenkins, et c'est ma fille Amy.

L'homme – Carl – s'écarta légèrement et posa une main sur l'épaule d'une jeune adolescente. Elle devait avoir quinze ans, avait le même visage rond que son père, des cheveux châtains et plusieurs piercing au sourcil droit, un petit anneau et deux petites boules argentées.

« _ Dean, et lui c'est mon frère Sam. Alors euh ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Il pleuvait tellement, on y voyait rien et j'ai mal pris le virage ...

_ Ça ne serait pas arrivé si son était resté chez nous ! lui répliqua la jeune fille avec colère.

Durant un instant Dean eut l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière, et de se retrouver devant un Sammy en pleine crise d'adolescence. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais !

« _ Désolé, murmura Carl en leur lançant un regard gêné. Ecoute Amy, je ne crois pas que ces deux jeunes gens aient envie d'entendre ça ...

Par contre, Carl ne ressemblait en rien à John Winchester et sa manière de gérer un Sam en colère !

« _ Ok .... bon, on ferait mieux de trouver un moyen pour vous faire remonter ...

_ Parce que vous ne savez pas comment on va sortir de là, s'exclama Amy. J'en reviens pas !

Dean grinça des dents mais il se retint de lui répondre.

_Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas avoir de gosses !_ pensa-t-il en se retournant vers son frère.

« _ Le mieux serait que je remonte avec Amy, lui proposa Sam, et qu'ensuite tu aides son père, non ?

_ Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, lui répondit son frère. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper de la jeune adolescente. D'accord, leur dit-il en revenant vers eux. Carl, mon frère et votre fille partiront les premiers, et ensuite ce sera à nous.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas y aller tous les quatre ?

_ Parce que mon frère et moi n'avons que deux cordes, lui rétorqua Dean sans même essayer d'être diplomate.

_ Ça craint, murmura la jeune fille en leur tournant le dos.

_C'est définitif, je n'aurais jamais de gosses !_

« _ Euh ... bon ... Amy ? l'appela son père.

_ Ça va, j'arrive !

Mais Sam la vit brusquement faire demi tour et repartir vers la voiture accidenté, un SUV blanc qui penchait sur la droite.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! s'exclama Dean, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

_ J'ai oublié mon I-Pod ! lui répondit la jeune fille avant de repartir vers la voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de son _I-Pod_, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Il la suivit tout de même du regard, et il réalisa à ce moment _où_ se trouvait vraiment la voiture.

Il ne l'avait pas vu en descendant mais le SUV de Carl avait atterrit sur un renflement de terre, et pas dans le fond même du fossé comme il l'avait cru. Ce qu'il comprit aussi, c'est le renflement en question était fait de terre et d'arbres entremêlé, et qu'avec le poids de la voiture, ce fragile édifice n'allait sûrement pas tenir longtemps.

« _ Amy, on a pas le temps, s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la ramener vers lui.

S'il avait un peu de chance, ils pourraient s'en aller avant que tout de s'effondre mais il devaient à tout pris éviter de s'approcher de la voiture, sous peine de rajouter une charge supplémentaire.

« _ Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

_ On a pas le temps, lui répéta Dean avec force. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant !

Il poussa la jeune fille vers son père et Sam mais elle se dégagea de son emprise et recula vivement. Un craquement sec les surprit tous les quatre et Amy se figea brusquement.

«_ Ne bouge pas Amy, lui ordonna Dean d'une voix ferme. Tu ne bouges pas.

_ Papa ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ... ?

_ Dean ?

Sam suivit du regard le faisceau de la lampe de son frère et la lumière blafarde tomba sur les branches qui soutenaient – encore – la voiture. Si jamais l'un d'eux faisaient un faux mouvement, l'édifice risquait de s'effondrer et de les entraîner dans sa chute. Avec le peu de lumière dont ils disposaient, il leur était impossible de savoir si ce fossé était vraiment profond ou non.

_ Oh merde ..., murmura Sam, et aussitôt tous les regards se focalisèrent sur la tache de lumière blanche au sol.

_ Ok Amy ... je veux que tu viennes vers moi très lentement.

_ Non je ... si je bouge tout va tomber, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix craintive.

_ Ecoute, commença Dean en s'efforçant de lui parler calmement pour la rassurer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est venir vers moi. Très lentement. D'accord ?

La jeune fille réussit à hocher la tête.

« _ Bien. ... Maintenant avance d'un pas. ... Voilà, c'est ça, tout doucement ... encore un ...

Dean pensait qu'elle y arriverait, il pensait qu'ils y arriveraient tous les quatre et que tout se terminerait bien mais au moment où Amy attrapa sa main tendue, les deux arbres qui les soutenaient eux et la voiture cédèrent dans un craquement sourd. Le sol se déroba sous leur pas et Dean eut juste le temps d'agripper Amy avant de tomber dans le ravin.

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Et voilà la suite et la fin ... je vous préviens, grande discussion et « chick-flick moments » à venir ... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Mais rien de très grave, je vous rassure !

**Chapitre II**

Tout se déroula si vite que Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et ceux d'Amy il vit du coin de l'œil son frère et Carl tomber eux aussi mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout arriva trop vite. Il heurta brutalement le sol humide et froid et commença à rouler de plus en plus rapidement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il essaya désespérément de s'accrocher à une souche mais emporté par son élan, le bois explosa entre ses doigts et il continua à tomber.

Terre ... rochers ... bois humide ... mousse ... tout se mélangea comme un kaléidoscope de couleurs brune et verte et de sensations. Froid ... humide ... glacé ... glissant ... une douleur vive lui transperça le bras quand il atterrit contre un rocher particulièrement pointu mais il continua à rouler jusqu'à chuter presque lourdement au fond du fossé. Un mince cours d'eau s'était formé au fond du fossé et Dean tomba dedans. Durant un instant, sa chute et l'eau glacée lui coupèrent le souffle et tout devint flou et obscur.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer ... un poids sur son torse ... et il avait froid. Vraiment froid. Son bras droit était complètement engourdi par le froid, et lorsqu'il essaya de le bouger, il eut l'impression qu'il pesait des tonnes. Dean ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une lueur blanche sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa lampe torche. Malgré la chute, elle ne s'était pas brisée.

_La chute ... ?_

Le jeune homme se redressa en grimaçant et réalisa que le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine était une jeune adolescente au visage couvert de terre qui le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

« _ Amy ... ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Vous êtes vivant ! s'écria la jeune fille avec un soulagement évident. J'ai cru que vous étiez mort, je veux dire, vous ne bougiez plus ...

_ Peut-être parce que tu es sur moi, lui fit remarquer Dean en grimaçant.

_ Oh ... pardon.

La jeune fille se releva vivement et le regarda avec une certaine gêne.

« _ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

_ Non je vais b...

_ Sammy ? s'exclama Dean sans l'écouter. Sam !

_ On est là, lui répondit la voix de Carl.

Pas celle de son frère ...

Dean se redressa d'un geste et se précipita vers l'homme. Carl était assis par terre, une main posée sur l'épaule de Sam qui gisait immobile au sol.

« _ Sammy !

Dean se laissa tomber au coté de son frère et posa une main sur sa poitrine, soulagé de constater qu'il respirait toujours et que son coeur battait.

« _ Hey Sammy, allez ... ouvre les yeux, lui dit-il en tapotant gentiment sa joue. Amy, passe-moi ma torche.

La jeune fille la lui tendit et Dean la dirigea vers son frère, en veillant bien à ne pas l'éblouir. Sam avait une vilaine coupure au front qui ne saignait presque plus mais cela semblait être sa seule blessure apparente.

« _ Sam ! s'exclama-t-il en élevant la voix. Ouvre les yeux !

_ Dean ... ?

_ Oui, c'est ça. Allez Sammy, ouvre-les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, murmura le jeune homme en portant la main à son crâne.

_ Tu as dû te cogner la tête en tombant, le rassura son frère en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Comment tu te sens ? Vertiges, nausée ?

_ Non ça ... ça va. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

_ Combien est-ce que j'ai de doigts ? lui demanda Dean, peu convaincu par la réponse de son frère.

Après tout, il n'était pas le seul Winchester à savoir minimiser la gravité de ses blessures !

« _ Dean ! soupira Sam mais son frère laissa sa main levée devant son visage.

_ Ok ... trois doigts. Et tu t'appelles Dean Winchester, tu es mon enquiquineur de grand frère et on est dans l'Indiana. Content.

_ Très, lui répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Tu peux te lever ?

Lorsque Sam fut debout et relativement stable, Dean le laissa un instant avec Amy pour aller récupérer leurs sacs à dos. Malgré leur chute, la majorité de leurs affaires semblaient intacte, ce qui était quasiment miraculeux. Il venait de caler son Colt 45 dans la ceinture de son jean quand il vit Carl venir vers lui.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? lui demanda l'homme en baissant la voix. Je veux dire, on est au milieu de nulle part, personne ne sait qu'on est là et vu l'état de ma voiture, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse s'en servir.

Dean tourna la tête et son regard se posa pour la première fois sur le véhicule de la famille Jenkins qui gisait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Sam se trouvait. A seulement quelques mètres près, son frère aurait pu être écrasé sous le poids de la voiture. Le jeune homme sentit un long frisson le parcourir et il su que ce n'était pas seulement dû au froid qui régnait dans la forêt. Sam aurait pu être tué, ou gravement blessé. Il avait crié et engueulé son frère et il aurait pu être tué juste après ...

« _ Euh ... Dean ? l'appela Carl quand il constata que le jeune homme regardait toujours son SUV. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ... ? Ah, oui. Une minute ...

Dean se secoua et sortit de son sac à dos la carte que Sam avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter, avant de pointer sa lampe torche dessus.

« _ Voyons, on est là, lui dit-il en pointant un tache verte sur la carte, et ... il y a une vieille mine abandonné à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ?

_ On sera à l'abri là-bas, en entendant demain matin. »

Carl eut l'air hésitant mais la perspective de passer une nuit à l'abri l'emporta sur celle de rester dehors, dans le froid et l'humidité. Même si c'était dans une vieille mine abandonnée.

« _ D'accord, lui concéda-t-il finalement. J'espère juste que vous avez un bon sens de l'orientation, rajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux, parce que ce n'est pas mon cas.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Dean en ajustant son sac à dos. Sam et moi on a l'habitude ... on est de grands amateurs de camping. »

_« Je hais le camping !_

_Ouais, moi aussi ! »_

Dean essaya de repousser l'idée que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait du _camping_, il avait bien faillit se faire tailler en pièce par un Wendigo. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucune créature de la sorte ne traîne dans ces bois, ni Wendigo, ni loup garous, ni dieu païen revanchard !

« _ Hey, Dean ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit et se força à revenir dans le présent. Sam avait besoin de lui, Sam, Amy et Carl avaient besoin de lui alors ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

«_ Ok Sammy, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y arriver ?

Son frère lui lança un regard mi offensé, mi confiant, mais ses premiers pas furent tellement chancelant que Dean passa un bras autour sa taille pour le soutenir.

« _ Non, le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ai eut le temps de protester. Ne dis rien, compris. »

.

*******

.

En règle générale, les Winchester n'était pas de grands fans des promenades dans les bois. Marcher dans une forêt signifiait pour eux une séance d'entraînement, ou bien une chasse. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à une ballade champêtre, et ils en ressortaient presque toujours épuisés, couverts de terre, parfois même blessés et se soutenant l'un l'autre. Rien de très agréable ni de vraiment idyllique. Les choses n'étaient pas différentes cette fois. Ils étaient épuisés, transis de froid, et l'humidité qui régnait dans les bois étaient telle qu'ils avaient tous l'impression d'être trempés jusqu'aux os. Mais ils devaient continuer d'avancer. Il leur restait environ la moitié du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à la mine, encore quelque kilomètres à marcher dans les sous-bois froids et brumeux. Ils étaient entourés d'arbres sombres et immenses, tellement haut que la pluie, qui avait recommencé à tomber, n'arrivait pas à atteindre le sol. Ils l'entendaient au loin comme un crépitement sur les branches et les arbres mais ils ne la sentaient pas.

Dean ne pu retenir une grimace de douleur quand Sam vacilla et se raccrocha à lui. Chaque fois que son frère s'appuyait sur lui, ses côtes fêlées se rappelait à son bon souvenir et une douleur sourde lui écrasait la poitrine. Dean se retrouva très vite à bout de souffle, et il du prendre sur lui pour réussir à calmer sa respiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« _ On est encore loin ? demanda Amy en se tournant vers lui.

Mais cette fois, l'adolescente avait perdu son arrogance. Elle avait le visage couvert de terre, l'air épuisée et Dean se fit la réflexion qu'ils devaient tous avoir la même tête.

« _ Encore deux kilomètre et on y est, la rassura-t-il en lui offrant un sourire las.

Deux longs et interminables kilomètres.

La forêt était tellement obscure et dense que Dean eut peur, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, qu'ils ne trouvent pas l'entrée de la mine abandonnée. Mais elle les attendait là, couverte de mousse, l'entrée obstruée par plusieurs planches de bois pourri qu'ils firent très vite tomber. L'intérieur était sombre et sec, et même s'il sentait la poussière, l'humidité et le bois, tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur avec soulagement.

Amy et son père s'installèrent aussitôt par terre, épuisés et heureux de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter, pendant que Dean aidait son frère à s'asseoir à leur coté, le dos contre la paroi de la mine.

« _ Ça va Sammy ?

_ Oui ... je me sens juste un peu étourdi.

_ Ok ... Bon, tu restes là, je vais faire un tour, lui dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le fond de la mine.

_ Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars pas seul.

Dean écarta discrètement son blouson pour que Sam puisse voir la crosse de son arme dans la poche intérieure.

« _ De plus, il va nous falloir du bois pour faire un feu.

Sam suivit le regard de son frère et il remarqua pour la première fois les poutres qui courraient au dessus de sa tête et qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Amy et moi voulons vous aider.

Dean remit rapidement en place son blouson et se retourna vers Carl.

« _ Il nous faudrait quelques pierres, pour délimiter le feu, et du bois. Je devrais pouvoir en trouver et ...

_ Je me charge des pierres, décréta Carl en se redressant, l'air décidé. il aurait sûrement été plus convaincant s'il n'avait pas été trempé, ses cheveux plaqués contre son front et le visage couvert de terre, mais son regard ne flancha pas une seconde.

« _ Ok, lui dit-il finalement.

_ Je viens avec vous, affirma Amy en les toisant lui et son père du regard. S'il vous plait, rajouta-t-elle aussitôt. Je veux ... je veux me rendre utile.

_ Tu pourrais rester avec Sam ?

_ Hey, je vais bien, se récria l'intéressé.

_ Ok, capitula Dean en levant les mains. D'accord. Amy, tu viens avec moi et vous Carl ... ne vous éloignez pas, compris.

L'homme hocha la tête, mais Sam et la jeune fille échangèrent un sourire.

« _ Il est plutôt mère poule non, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Plus que tu ne l'imagines, lui répondit Sam, amusé de voir que son frère, gêné, détournait le regard.

_ Bon, on y va, s'exclama Dean.

Il sortit sa lampe torche, pointa le faisceau vers le fond de la mine et commença à avancer, sans vérifier si Amy le suivait. La jeune fille regarda Sam en souriant, lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se précipiter sur les pas de Dean.

Dean et Amy avancèrent lentement dans le boyau, et le faisceau de sa lampe torche éclaira des murs de terres soutenus par des vieilles poutres de bois sec, comme un vrai décor de western. Il ne manquait que les rails et les wagons transportant les pépites d'or. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une intersection mais les deux tunnels étaient obstrués par une masse de terre et de pierre. Dean s'avança lentement, examinant les murs en posant la main dessus.

« _ Alors ? lui demanda Amy en s'approchant de lui avec une certaine hésitation.

_ Ça m'a l'air solide. ... je crois qu'on peut rester.

_ Cool. Et pour le feu, comment on fait ?

Dean baissa sa lampe torche et le faisceau blafard éclaira des bouts de bois qui gisait sur la terre battue, morceaux de poutre tombée au sol au fil des années.

« _ Essaye de prendre ce qui sont les plus secs.

_ Oui chef, lui répondit Amy en imitant le salut militaire.

_Fichue gamine ..._, pesta Dean en se penchant à son tour. Il grimaça et serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine se resserrait brusquement, jusqu'à le laisser à bout de souffle.

_Pas maintenant ..._, pensa-t-il en s'appuyant contre la paroi.

En se redressant lentement, Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers Amy mais la jeune fille lui tournait le dos. Il prit alors un lente inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant, en espérant que cela suffise à faire disparaître la sensation de froid et de vertige, mais sans succès.

« _ Hey Dean, il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! s'exclama Amy presque joyeusement.

_ J'arrive, murmura-t-il dans un grognement en se redressant et en relâchant la parois. Il fit un pas, un autre, et brusquement tout disparut et l'obscurité l'engloutit.

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement en se laissant aller contre les murs de terre de la mine. Il avait fermé les yeux mais il entendait distinctement Carl remuer des pierres à quelques mètres devant lui, et la voix d'Amy qui s'éloignait lentement. Lui qui croyait que ces deux dernières semaines avaient été intenses ... tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ces dernières heures devait en être l'apothéose. Seigneur, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était dormir. Au moins 24 heures d'affilée. Il n'avait pas eu une seule nuit complète de sommeil depuis qu'il avait quitté Rockford, pas une seule nuit sans qu'il ne soit tourmenté par des cauchemars dans lesquels il tirait sur son frère.

_Clic clic clic_.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les paroles de son frère, la façon dont il l'avait regardé une fois ses aveux terminé, avec un tel effarement ... comme s'il ne s'était jamais cru capable de lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Au final Sam ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, que son frère pense vraiment tout cela ou qu'il puisse ne pas le lui dire. Qu'il puisse garder tout ça pour lui ... comme d'habitude.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Et surtout, comment son frère pouvait-il croire tout ce qu'Ellicott lui avait fait dire. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il le trouvait pathétique ? Qu'il servait de lui dans un seul but, assouvir sa vengeance ? Sam s'insurgea contre cette idée. Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne l'avait pas seulement rejoint pour retrouver leur père ... vraiment ? Si Jess n'avait été tué, si cette soirée n'avait pas tournée au cauchemar, il aurait une fois de plus tourné le dos à son frère. Il se serait rendu à son entretien, il aurait repris le cours de ce qui était alors _sa_ vie pendant que Dean aurait continué à chasser et à chercher leur père.

Sam se retourna et resserra les pans de son blouson contre lui en grimaçant quand il sentit une large pierre s'enfoncer dans le dos. Une part de lui se sentait coupable, et pas seulement pour tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Vu son comportement, pas étonnant que Dean ai cru qu'il se servait de lui pour retrouver leur père et se venger. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé parce que les conditions ne s'y étaient jamais prêtées et parce qu'il ressentait cela comme une insulte à la mort de Jess. Si elle n'avait pas été tuée, il ne serait probablement jamais revenu vers Dean. Mais son frère ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son désir de vengeance. Vengeance, et non pas justice, parce que ce démon ne méritait en aucun cas la moindre justice. Juste une mort brutale et de préférence douloureuse.

Tout ce que Sam voulait, c'était retrouver un semblant de paix, celle qu'il avait connu dans les bras de Jessica, et peut-être même celle que Dean pouvait lui offrir quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon, et même après.

« _ Dean ! s'écria la voix affolée d'Amy et Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux. ... Dean !

Il se redressa d'un bond, toute fatigue oubliée, et se précipita vers le fond de la mine alors qu'Amy continuait à appeler son frère.

« _ Dean ! Allez, ouvrez les yeux ! Réveillez-vous !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Sam en arrivant auprès de la jeune fille et de son frère.

Dean était assis par terre, le dos contre la paroi, les yeux clos et son visage était presque exsangue.

« _ Hey, Dean ? l'appela Sam en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'adolescente.

_ Je ... je ne sais pas ... je ramassais du bois et quand je me suis retournée il était par terre.

Sam posa sa main sur son épaule mais Dean le repoussa faiblement.

« _ ... je vais bien, grommela-t-il, mais sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Ça va ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai juste ...

_ Quoi ? Voulu t'asseoir sur un sol glacé et humide ? lui répondit Sam plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et le foudroya du regard, du moins il essaya. Il était épuisé, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fermer les yeux et dormir, en espérant faire disparaître son mal de tête et le froid qui lui glaçait les os.

« _ je vais bien, déclara-t-il en regardant Sam droit dans le yeux.

_Première leçon du bon menteur, toujours regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux !_

Il posa une main contre la paroi de terre et se releva lentement, sans quitter son frère des yeux comme pour le mettre au défi de l'aider. Mais Sam resta en retrait, et au moment ou il pensait que son frère allait le laisser se débrouiller – enfin – tout seul, Amy intervint.

« _ Dean, vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant son bras droit du doigt.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est vrai Dean ... tu saignes !

Sam lui prit le bras avant que Dean ait pu réagir.

« _ Elle a raison Dean ... bon sang, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, s'emporta-t-il quand il réalisa que sa main était pleine de sang.

_ Peut-être parce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! lui rétorqua Dean en plaquant son bras contre son torse.

Seulement là, il ne mentait pas. Jusqu'à ce que Sam et Amy le lui fassent remarquer, il n'avait rien senti mais maintenant son avant-bras se rappelait à son bon souvenir et la douleur pulsait sourdement au rythme des battements de son cœur.

« _ Vous avez dû vous faire ça en tombant, avança Amy d'une voix hésitante, un peu effrayée par la réaction des deux frères.

_ Ok, reprit Sam après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. On ferait mieux de s'occuper de ça.

Il s'avança vers son frère et posa une main sur son avant bras, le gauche, mais Dean le repoussa et repartit vers l'entrée de la grotte d'un pas un peu vacillant. Sam secoua la tête, soupira mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Amy le regardait, il se reprit.

« _ Amy, tu veux bien prendre le bois s'il te plait.

Il avait bien vu que Dean tremblait de froid et même si son frère refusait son aide, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir d'hypothermie.

La jeune fille s'acquitta aussitôt de sa tache et récupéra les morceaux de poutre qu'elle et Dean avaient mis de coté.

Lorsque Sam revint vers l'entrée de la grotte, il dû faire un effort pour ne pas se précipiter vers son frère et lui filer une tape derrière la tête. Malgré sa – ou ses ? – blessure, Dean était en train d'aider Carl à déposer par terre les pierres qu'il avait ramené pour délimiter le feu.

« _ Dean ! protesta-t-il. Assied-toi !

_ Hey, je peux quand même ...

_ Non ! ... s'il te plait, assied-toi. Je veux regarder ton bras.

_ Vous êtes blessé ? s'étonna Carl en se retournant vers l'aîné des Winchester.

_ Ça va, trois fois rien, lui répondit Dean en haussant les épaules mais ce simple mouvement le fit grimacer de douleur.

_ Dean ? l'appela alors Sam, brusquement inquiet à l'idée que son frère lui ait caché des blessures plus graves.

_ Ça va, lui répondit-t-il en s'asseyant finalement mais le fait qu'il garde son bras plaqué contre son torse n'échappa pas à son petit frère.

_ Tu es sûr ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.

_ Sam ... ça va. C'est juste ...

Dean hésita un instant, incertain de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

« _ Ecoute Dean, si tu as des côtes cassées, ça peut devenir dangereux alors laisse-moi ...

_ Je vais bien, ok ! l'interrompit-il. C'est juste ... un vieux reste de ce qui s'est passé à l'asile.

_ Oh ... »

Que croyait-il ? Dean avait reçu une décharge de gros sel en pleine poitrine, et le fait qu'il lui ait affirmé de ne rien avoir de grave ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien du tout.

« _ Laisse-moi voir.

_ Sam ...

_ Laisse-moi regarder, répéta Sam avec fermeté.

Il regarda son frère lutter quelque instant mais Dean capitula finalement en poussant un long soupir, et en murmurant entre ses dents quelque chose qui ressemblait à _foutu petit frère _!

Sam l'aida à enlever son blouson, conscient que Carl et sa fille les regardaient toujours, puis il récupéra discrètement l'arme de son frère et la dissimula sous son sac à dos.

« _ Bon sang, Dean, murmura-t-il quand son regard tomba sur le torse de son frère. Il était couvert de bleus du milieu de son abdomen jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine, des hématomes jaunes qui palissaient sous certains plus sombre, d'un bleu presque noirs, le tout strié de fines écorchures

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça ... je suis responsable de ça_, réalisa Sam en frissonnant.

Il n'avait que des souvenirs flous de tout ce qui était arrivé dans l'asile de Rockford mais il gardait une image très vive de l'attaque d'Ellicott. De cette impression de froid qui l'avait envahit, et brusquement toute la colère et le ressentiment qu'il gardait en lui avait éclaté et la rage l'avait submergé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi puissant, presque ... grisant. Dean avait raison, sa colère l'avait aveuglé. Elle l'avait presque enivré. Il n'avait rien fait pour résister, contrairement à son frère. Il s'y était abandonné avec plaisir et peut-être même avec soulagement. Il était tellement plus facile d'être en colère contre son père, son frère, contre la vie qu'il avait plutôt que d'essayer de changer les choses. Où de les accepter, comme le faisait Dean.

Dean, sur lequel il avait tiré ... qu'il avait insulté et blessé ... à qui il avait fait les pires reproches ...

_Ce que tu reproches aux autres, ce sont souvent tes propres défauts, ce que tu refuses de voir._

« _ Seigneur ! s'exclama Carl en se rapprochant des deux frères et aussitôt Dean rabattit son t-shirt.

_ C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, lui affirma Sam d'un ton faussement léger, parce qu'il savait que ce genre ce blessure étaient tout sauf « _légères »_. ... Euh, Carl ? Vous savez allumer un feu ? lui demanda-t-il quand il vit Dean se mettre à trembler de froid.

_ Oui j'ai ... j'ai été dans un camps de vacances il y a longtemps ... Vous avez un briquet ou des allumettes ?

Le jeune homme fouilla un instant dans la poche arrière de son jean et lui tendit un vieux zippo cabossé.

« _ Sam ... grommela son frère quand il se retourna vers lui. Je vais bien, ok ?

_ Non, tu ne vas pas _bien_. C'est un vrai miracle que tu n'ais pas de côtes cassée mais il faut que je les panse et ...

_ Ça ne changera rien Sammy, tu le sais.

_ D'accord mais laisse-moi au moins regarder ton bras.

_ Sam ! protesta-t-il.

_ Non, il n'y a pas de _Sam_ qui tienne. Ton bras, lui dit-il sans le lâcher du regard.

Le jeune homme récupéra la trousse de secours au fond de son sac et fourragea quelques instant avant de dénicher quelques bandes de gaze propres. Dean lui tendit finalement son bras et Sam ne put retenir une grimace quand il vit la large et profonde entaille qui zébrait son avant-bras. Les bords étaient inégaux, à vif, la peau rouge et tachée de sang et ça devait faire un mal de chien.

Sans dire un mot, sans jeter un regard vers Amy et son père assis de l'autre côté du feu, Sam ouvrit une bouteille d'eau et imbiba avec un bout de gaze, avant de commencer à nettoyer la plaie. Dean resta absolument silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le feu que Carl avait enfin réussi à allumer, et il ne fit aucun mouvement tout le temps que son frère le soigna. Les gestes de Sam étaient sûrs et confiants, des gestes qu'il répétait depuis si longtemps qu'ils en devenaient presque mécaniques. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de nettoyer la plaie, il récupéra une autre bande de gaze et la roula rapidement autour du bras de son frère. En l'état des choses, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Dean aurait sûrement besoin de points de suture et de quelque chose de plus fort que de l'eau pour désinfecter sa blessure mais en entendant, il devait faire avec.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la grotte, sauf le crépitement du bois et le craquement des pierres léchées par les flammes. Amy et Carl étaient assis de l'autre côté du feu, la jeune fille blottie contre son père et apparemment endormie, tout comme son père.

« _ Je suis désolé.

La voix de son frère le tira brusquement de ses réflexions et Sam redressa la tête.

« _ Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, continua Dean sans quitter des yeux le feu qui ronronnait devant lui.

_ Dean, non, tu avais tout à fait le droit de ...

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça ! lui répliqua-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix. Je ... je n'aurais pas dû, continua-t-il en baissant la voix, mais en évitant de regarder son frère dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas ...

_ Je t'ai tiré dessus ! lui rappela Sam dans un souffle. Tu avais tout à fait le droit de m'engueuler. En fait tu aurais du le faire beaucoup plus tôt !

_ Ce n'était pas de ta faute Sammy. Je veux dire, après ce qu'Ellicott t'a fait et puis ...

Dean se tu un instant et Sam vit son regard vaciller.

« _ Je sais ..., reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins sûre. ... je sais comment je suis ... enfin ... je ne suis pas facile à vivre, je suis tout le temps sur ton dos et ... je comprends que tu en ai eu marre de moi ...

_ Au point de te tirer dessus ? s'exclama Sam sans pouvoir masquer sa surprise.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire croire à son frère que son comportement justifiait tout ce que Sam lui avait fait dans cet asile ? Mais ce n'était pas ça, comprit-il brusquement quand Dean consentit enfin à le regarder en face. Non, ce n'était pas le fait de lui tirer, c'était celui de lui dire qu'il était pathétique. Qu'il le détestait au point de vouloir le voir mort.

_« Dean ... »_

«_ C'est vrai que tu es parfois ... d'accord, tu es très souvent un vrai enquiquineur, un casse pied professionnel mais ça ne justifie ce que j'ai dit et fait là-bas. Ni ce qui s'est passé à Burkitsville. C'est juste ... j'étais tellement en colère contre Papa, mais il n'était pas là, et toi oui. Parfois ... je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Comment tu acceptes ce que Papa fait, nous balader d'un coin des Etats-Unis à un autre sans même nous dire pourquoi, refuser de nous expliquer ce qui se passe. Ne pas donner de ses nouvelles, ou même juste appeler, histoire de nous montrer qu'il n'est pas mort ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir une telle foi en lui, alors que moi j'en suis incapable. Sa façon d'agir ... de nous traiter ... ça me rend dingue. Et ça me rend dingue que tu ne sois jamais en colère contre lui.

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai Sammy, lui répondit-il simplement, et il avait tellement d'émotion dans cette simple affirmation que Sam eut du mal a respirer pendant un instant.

C'était tout ce que Dean avait, parce que s'il ne croyait pas que son père avait une raison, une _bonne_ raison pour l'avoir abandonné du jour au lendemain sans explications, pour ne pas répondre à ses coups de fil, pour ne pas s'être montré quand il était mourrant ... il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer.

Sam détourna le regard et fixa à son tour le feu qui ronronnait, en repensant à toutes ces années passées sans même se demander pourquoi son frère agissait ainsi. Sans demander si son frère souffrait lui du comportement de son père. Comment avait-il pu croire que Dean ne ressentait rien ? Comment avait-il pu être à ce point aveugle ? Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que Dean était doué pour masquer ses sentiments. Non, il avait cru à tout ça par facilitée, parce qu'il était beaucoup plus aisé de croire que Dean était insensible et intouchable plutôt que d'imaginer qu'il souffrait autant que lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin que Dean soit fort pour lui, pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur lui quand il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Sur qui Dean se reposait-il quand lui aussi ne pouvait plus avancer ?

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait, un père absent et un petit frère oublieux ...

.

***

.

L'air était froid et brumeux lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Au milieu du cercle de pierre, le feu s'était réduit à tas de cendres rougeâtres et le jeune homme frissonna en s'étirant lentement. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était 7h30 du matin ... il avait dormi tout la nuit ... Dean !

Sam se redressa brusquement quand il réalisa qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit, profondément et sans même vérifier si son frère allait bien.

« _ Hey, frérot, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le réveiller.

Devant lui, Carl et sa fille dormaient encore, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« _ Dean ...

_ Mmm, lui répondit Dean sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Sam le secoua légèrement mais son inquiétude grandit quand il prit conscience de la chaleur qui émanait littéralement de son frère. Sans même réfléchir il posa sa main sur son front et grimaça.

Dean était brûlant de fièvre.

« _ ... tu fais ? lui demanda Dean d'une voix rauque.

_ Je vérifie si tu as de la fièvre, lui rétorqua Sam en tendant la main pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau.

Le silence de son frère, le fait qu'il ne lui lance aucune remarque, aucun « _bas les pattes je vais bien_ », qu'il ne le traite pas de « _Florence »_ l'alarma aussitôt et Sam resserra son étreinte sur son épaule.

« _ Allez Dean, réveille-toi.

_ ... pas tout de suite ...

_ S'il te plait ... il faut que tu boives ...

Dean maugréa mais il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

« _ Tiens, lui dit Sam en lui tendant sa bouteille.

Le jeune homme avala une longue gorgée d'eau avant de retendre la bouteille à son frère d'un geste las. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était dormir, et tant pis si le sol était froid et que son bras et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voulait juste dormir, au moins une semaine.

Sam regarda ses yeux papillonner et se fermer lentement, et lorsque Dean eut l'air à nouveau endormi il se leva pour aller récupéra leur trousse de premier secours.

« _ ...mmy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Rien, tu peux te rendormir, lui répondit-il en défaisant rapidement le bandage qui couvrait son bras gauche.

La plaie avait cessé de saigner mais elle était maintenant infectée, rouge et chaude au toucher.

Sam changea les bandages mais il ne pouvait rien de faire de plus, du moins pas ici. Il devait sortir de cette forêt le plus rapidement possible et amener son frère à l'hôpital.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard Carl et Amy étaient enfin réveillés et Sam terminait de rassembler leur affaire. Il voulait repousser le plus possible le moment ou il devrait réveiller son frère et l'obliger, dans son état, à parcourir une dizaine de kilomètres dans la forêt mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« _ Est-ce que ça va aller Sam ? lui demanda Carl sans pouvoir masquer une certaine inquiétude.

_ Oui, ne vous en faite pas ... allez frèrot, l'appela-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. Dean, réveille-toi.

_ ... dormais pas, lui répondit-il en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Mmm ... me reposais juste les yeux.

Et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la situation.

« _ Donne-moi un coup de main, grommela Dean en tendant une main vers son frère, et Sam l'aida à se relever.

Il vacilla un instant et s'appuya contre la paroi froide de la mine mais quand son petit frère posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec inquiétude Dean s'efforça de se redresser.

« _ Ok ... je vais bien Sammy ... tu peux me lâcher ...

_ Oh ... désolé ... Bon, je crois qu'on peut y aller, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Carl et sa fille.

Sam passa un bras autour du torse de son frère mais il ne broncha pas quand Dean le foudroya du regard.

« _ Allons-y. »

La forêt semblait moins dense en plein jour mais en dépit des rayons de soleil qui transperçaient à travers les feuilles humides des arbres l'air était vif et froid. Sam ramena d'une main les pans de son manteau contre lui, avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de son frère. Malgré la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps Dean grelottait violemment, les dents serrées et le regard fixé sur le chemin de terre battue.

« _ Ça va ? lui demanda Sam dans un souffle.

_ Sammy ..., soupira-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

_ Je sais, je sais ...

Le jeune homme se tu et détourna le regard. Les deux frères marchèrent en silence durant de longues minutes, chacun perdus dans ses pensées, Dean concentré sur le simple fat d'avancer et Sam partagé entre l'envie de lui parler et celle de ne pas fatiguer son frère encore plus. A leur côté, à tout juste un mètre derrière eux, Carl et Amy avançaient en discutant à voix basse. La jeune fille semblait avoir complètement oubliée son animosité et sa mauvaise humeur et Sam la vit même sourire à son père.

Rien de mieux que de risquer sa vie pour resserrer des liens familiaux, songea Sam avec ironie. Seulement ça ne marchait pas toujours comme ça. Lui et son frère avaient risqué leur vie ces dernières semaines, Dean encore plus que lui mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à se retrouver. Il y avait encore tant de non dits, tant de choses à mettre à plat et il ne savait pas si c'était réellement le bon moment. Son frère n'était pas vraiment en état pour une conversation à cœur ouvert ... mais d'une autre coté, en temps normal Dean n'était jamais prêt pour une discussion à cœur ouvert. Alors peut-être que maintenant, sa garde baissée ...

« _ Quand je suis parti ... quand je suis partit à la fac, commença-t-il en gardant son regard fixé droit devant lui et il sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, son frère tourner la tête vers lui. ... J'étais sûr d'avoir raison. La vie qu'on avait n'était pas normale et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais le seul à m'en rendre compte. Pour toi et Papa, tout était parfaitement à sa place. Mais moi ... je n'y arrivais pas. Pour moi ce n'était pas normal. Et ça me rendait dingue que tu ne vois pas à quel point notre vie était anormale. Ça me donnait l'impression d'avoir tort et j'étais persuadé de ne pas pouvoir avoir tort. ... j'étais tellement en colère. ... je le suis toujours, mais pour d'autre raison. A cause de Jess ... de Papa ... de cette vie que je croyais avoir quitté ... à cause de toi.

Sam sentit son frère se tendre mais il continua, parce qu'il devait expliquer à Dean ce qu'il ressentait et surtout qu'il n'était pas responsable. Pas lui.

« _ Pas parce que tu es un enquiquineur de première, et encore moins parce que je te déteste. Tout ça c'est faux, je n'ai jamais ... je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Mais je crois que ... j'étais en colère pour pas mal de truc et toi tu étais là ... je ne pouvais pas hurler sur Papa, ou sur le démon qui a tué Jess. Toi tu étais là ..., réalisa Sam, la gorge serrée.

Parce que Dean avait toujours été là. Quoi qu'il arrive, il avait et était toujours là.

« _ C'est de cette colère dont Ellicott s'est servi, unqiuement de ça, tu comprends ?

_« Pas du tout du fait que je voudrais que tu meures, parce que sans toi je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer ... parce que sans toi je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer ... »_

Dean hocha simplement la tête et le laissa continuer.

« _ Et ... tant qu'on y est dans les confidence, lui dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, si j'ai arrêté de répondre à tes coups de fils, si j'ai arrêté de donner de mes nouvelles... j'avais peur que tu essayes de me convaincre de revenir parce que ... je n'étais pas sûr de tenir. J'avais peur de craquer, de revenir et que toi ou papa vous me lanciez à la figure que j'avais tort et que vous aviez raison. Que je m'étais lamentablement planté ... parce que, pour être honnête, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à revenir. Au début, avant Jess.

_ Vraiment ? lui demanda Dean sans masquer sa surprise.

_ Oui ... Tu sais, je ne suis jamais senti à ma place ... je n'étais pas un bon soldat, et j'étais jaloux que tu arrives si facilement à faire tout ce que Papa te demandait. Quand j'ai commencé à comprendre que j'étais doué pour les études, je me suis lancé dedans en espérant que je pourrais rendre Papa fier de moi. Je n'étais pas un excellent chasseur mais je pouvais devenir un excellent étudiant. Seulement ça ne l'a jamais atteint, et ça me frustrait tellement ... je voulais juste un peu de reconnaissance ... et je pensais en trouver à Stanford. Mais je me suis trompé. Oh, j'avais de bonnes notes, j'étais bien considéré mais je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place, même là-bas. Je savais des choses qu'aucun étudiant ne pourrait jamais imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars ... je ne pouvais pas être moi-même parce qu'être moi-même voulais dire pouvoir me balader avec de l'eau bénite et un couteau en argent dans mon sac de classe, au cas où ! »

Sam leva les yeux vers son frère et il le vit grimacer un sourire entendu. Mais juste après, son expression se fit à nouveau sérieuse.

« _ Papa était ... est fier de toi, tu sais, lui affirma Dean. Je sais qu'il ne te l'a jamais vraiment montré, mais il est fier. C'est juste ... pour lui, le seul moyen de te protéger, c'était de te garder auprès de nous. Il sait qu'ensemble, on est plus fort ...

_ C'est pour ça qu'il t'a planté du jour au lendemain ! lui répliqua Sam mais il le regretta aussitôt. Dean tressaillit et détourna le regard, mais le jeune homme vit qu'il l'avait blessé, et lorsque son frère resserra les pans de son blouson contre lui en frissonnant, Sam se sentit encore plus mal.

_« Frapper un homme à terre ... »_

« _ Je suis désolé Dean, je ne voulais pas ... j'ai parlé avant même de réfléchir ...

_ Hey, je croyais que c'étais moi qui faisait ça, lui répondit-il sur un ton faussement joyeux, et même si son sourire était forcé, Sam lui fut gré d'essayer de minimiser la situation.

_ Il faut croire que tu commences à déteindre sur moi ! lui répondit Sam en souriant à son tour.

_ Crétin, murmura Dean en lui levant son bras droit pour lui filer une tape derrière la tête mais il avait oublié sa blessure et ce simple mouvement le fit grimacer. Il ramena vivement son bras contre son torse en se forçant à respirer lentement pour que la douleur passe plus vite.

« _ Hey, lui dit Sam gentiment. Ça va ?

_ Je vais bien Sammy. »

Et pour une fois le jeune homme ne le corrigea pas.

.

***

.

« _ Bien, vous avez récupéré toutes vos affaires ? Parfait. N'oubliez pas les prescriptions du docteur, je ne voudrais pas que vous nous reveniez ici dans quelques jours.

_ Je suis vexé Penny, je croyais que vous m'aimiez bien !

L'infirmière secoua la tête mais elle ne pu retenir un sourire.

« _ Dean, mon garçon, je suis mariée depuis trente ans et je doute que mon époux soit ravi à l'idée de me voir flirter avec un jeune homme qui a la moitié de son âge !

Cette fois ce fit Dean qui ne put retenir un sourire.

« _ je vous promets d'être très discret. Parole de scout, affirma-t-il en levant une main devant lui. Promis ju...

Un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit et Sam apparut alors dans l'embrasure.

« _ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, son regard allant de son frère à l'infirmière aux cheveux grisonnant qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_ Tout va bien Sam, lui répondit Penny en tapotant gentiment le genoux de Dean. Je vous amène une chaise roulante. ... Ta ta ta Dean, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ai eut le temps de contester. C'est la règle !

Penny attendit quelques instants mais comme le jeune homme restait silencieux, elle lui offrit un large sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Après une nuit passée dans la mine, et plusieurs longues et laborieuses heures à marcher dans la forêt, ils avaient réussit à atteindre la route principale et à arrêter une vieille camionnette qui passait par la. Le conducteur s'était aussitôt alarmé de leur apparence et les avait accueillis dans son véhicule avant de les amener au Urgence du _Mercy __Hospital_ de la petite ville de St Patrick.

Carl et sa fille s'en étaient sortis avec quelques bleus et égratignures, Sam avec une légère commotion cérébrale et Dean avec vingt-deux points de suture et quatre côtes fêlées et le médecin avait insisté pour le garder au moins une nuit, pour pouvoir le surveiller et veiller à ce que sa fièvre tombe.

Sam avait attendu avec appréhension la réaction de son frère – en règle générale les hôpitaux, les médecins et leurs ordres ne s'entendaient pas avec Dean Winchester – mais son frère n'avait pas eu le temps de se plaindre ou de refuser les directives du docteur. Lorsque Sam était revenu dans sa chambre après avoir discuté avec son médecin, prêt à convaincre son frère par tous les moyens, il avait trouvé Dean profondément endormi complètement oublieux du monde qui l'entourait.

Tous les quatre avaient alors passé la nuit à l'hôpital mais dès les premières lueurs du matin Dean, à nouveau lucide, avait insisté pour repartir. Une nuit à l'hôpital c'était largement suffisant ! Il voulait reprendre la route, même si sa fièvre n'avait pas complètement baissée et que les médicaments que lui avait donné le toubib le rendaient vaseux et étourdi.

« _ Tu as signé les papiers ? lui demanda Dean en s'installant dans la chaise roulante que Penny venait d'amener.

_ Tout es signé, on est prêt à partir. »

Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller quelques instants contre le dossier de la chaise. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était quitter ce lieu de malheur et se retrouver derrière le volant de sa voiture.

« _ Hey, Dean ! l'appela une voix et Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Amy et son père se tenaient devant eux, l'air épuisés mais soulagés.

« _ Comment est-ce que vous allez ? lui demanda Carl.

_ En pleine forme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais parti depuis longtemps, déclara Dean avec assurance. ... Et vous deux ?

_ Compte tenu de tout ce qui est arrivé ... je crois que c'est un vrai miracle que nous n'ayons rien, lui avoua Carl en posséder en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. C'est à vous deux que nous le devons et ...

_ Ce n'était rien Mr Jenkins, lui affirma Sam.

_ Si ... je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens auraient pris autant de risques pour nous sauver et ... je voulais ... nous voulions juste vous remercier.

Carl lui tendit la main et Sam la serra avec plaisir.

« _ Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, continua-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier avec son numéro de téléphone. Vous n'hésitez pas. »

Les deux frères hochèrent simplement la tête.

Ils étaient sur le point de repartir vers la sortie de l'hôpital quand Amy les appela.

« _ Euh, Dean ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et il la vit marcher vers lui, se pencher et l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue.

« _ Je voulais ... juste ... enfin, merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de faire brusquement demi-tour et de repartir vers son père.

« _ Une sexagénaire et une adolescente dans la même matinée ... Dean, tu m'épates !

_ Ah ah, très drôle Sammy ! Maintenant tais-toi et bouge-moi de là ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'Impala, Dean se leva de sa chaise roulante et posa une main sur le métal froid.

« _ Hey, ma jolie ... je t'ai manqué ?

_ Si tu veux, je peux vous laisser quelques minutes tous seul ? lui lança Sam en ouvrant le coffre. Dean le vit fourrager à l'intérieur mais il retourna son attention sur sa chère voiture. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, Sam avait aussitôt appelé une dépanneuse et prit contact avec un garagiste pour qu'il s'occupe de la Chevrolet pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de son frère. Il savait que Dean allait tout faire pour ne pas passer la nuit à l'hôpital, et il voulait que la voiture soit prête dès que les docteurs seraient d'accord pour le laisse partir.

Sam récupéra ce qu'il cherchait puis il revint vers son frère et tendit sa main devant lui.

« _ Quoi ?

_ Les clés Dean.

_ Pas question Sammy. Je conduis.

_ Oh non, lui rétorqua Sam sans baisser son bras. Il n'est pas question que tu prennes le volant ...

_ Je suis debout, je suis conscient, et aux dernières nouvelles j'ai toujours deux bras et deux jambes ... !

_ ... et tu as encore de la fièvre, tu es bourré de médicaments et tu tiens à peine debout alors tu ferais mieux de t'installer ! termina-t-il sans se démonter.

_ Sam ! ... Sammy ... Ah, ça va, tu as gagné ! s'exclama Dean en lui lançant les clés.

_ Allez frèrot, profite du voyage ! »

Ils venaient de quitter le centre ville quand Sam remarqua que son frère avait fermé les yeux et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa tête droite. Son regard glissa sur son visage si pâle que ses taches de rousseur ressortait presque vivement, sur ses traits tirés et les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il dû se forcer à regarder à nouveau la route. Dean avait eu de la chance cette fois mais il allait devoir l'écouter et accepter de prendre quelques jours de repos, quoi qu'il en dise.

Le jeune homme récupéra alors la couverture qu'il avait sortie du coffre, la déplia d'une main sans quitter la route des yeux et la posa sur son frère.

« _ Hum ... Sam ?

_ Tout va bien ... repose-toi.

_ Hey Sammy ... ? l'appela-t-il après quelques instants de silence. A propos d'hier ... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû parler de Jessica comme ça. »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Parler de Jess faisait toujours aussi mal, la douleur était toujours là, parfois aiguë, parfois sourde mais Dean n'y était pour rien. Dean était le seul qui l'aidait, le seul qui le soutenait et lui permettait d'avancer. De continuer à croire, encore un peu.

« _ C'était pas de ta faute, lui dit-il et Dean eut l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Et puis ... moi aussi je dois m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça ... sur Maman. Je suis désolé frèrot. Et euh ...

_« Allez Sam, vas-y dis-le lui ! »_

_ Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai dit ... que tu es pathétique et que je te déteste ...

Sam retint son souffle et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers son frère, prêt l'entendre le traiter de « fillette » ou de « chochotte », mais Dean ne dit rien. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, laissa sa tête appuyée contre la vitre et se contenta simplement de lui sourire.

_ Je sais Sammy. »

_Coz I'm under the weather_

_Just like the world_

_I'm so sorry for being so bold_

_When I turn out the light_

_You're out of sight_

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

_Feels like home._

...

_Coz you're under the weather_

_Just like the world_

_And I need somebody to hold_

_When I turn out the light_

_You're out of sight_

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

_Feels like home._

KT Tunstall « Under the weather »

**FIN.**


End file.
